Jewel of the Dúnedain
by Jacquelaine14
Summary: AU. Ariel is sent to Rohan so she could see the world of men. Her life had always been so straightforward in Rivendell but what happens when she is threatened by Wormtongue and the passion of one man's kisses?


**A/N: This is my first LOTR story but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would be J.R.R Tolkien risen from the grave? Or his son? Sorry to disappoint.**

**Chapter 1**

"I would ask, my lord, besides taking a horse, if I might ask the favor of having my ward, Ariel come to Rohan to live. She has long lived amongst the elves but that arrangement does not suit a woman who will soon be in need of a husband."

Théoden waved his hand. "Of course, let the girl come. She will be welcome here."

Gandalf bowed and nodded, leaving the hall. He walked to the stables and found many of the stable hands occupied with one of the horses. "What is wrong with the horse" he asked the stable master.

"It is one of the mearas. His name is Shadowfax but he is wild, skittish thing."

Gandalf eyed the horse with interest. It wanted to be free but it was a very importantly bred horse to the people of Rohan. He walked forward, unheedful of the stable master's protests. He wove through the throng of stable hands, each grabbing for him while trying to restrain the horse. Gandalf faced the restless horse, meeting its eyes.

The horse stopped its movements and focused its attention on the wizard. A tense silence fell in the stables before Gandalf reached out and softly touched Shadowfax's mane. The horse allowed him the touch, coming closer. "Do you wish for freedom?" Gandalf whispered.

The horse continued to stare at him before he shook his mane as if answering yes to Gandalf's question. "I will take Shadowfax as my horse," Gandalf announced.

The stable master stumbled through the dumbstruck stable hands, protesting loudly. "You cannot take one of the mearas."

"Théoden King told me to take a horse of my choosing and Shadowfax is very much obliged to feel that need."

The stable master folded his arms but knowing Gandalf spoke truly, he could do nothing but protest. "Very well, I suppose."

"A horse shall come to replace Shadowfax. My charge, Ariel is coming to live in Rohan."

"Ariel? That young maiden you brought many years ago?"

"Yes, the very one. She is grown up now but still very beautiful. I am hoping that being among men will help her become used to them as she will marry one from the race of men."

The stable master nodded. "Aye. When will she arrive?"

"I am going to send the message to Rivendell immediately. She should arrive days after that."

The stable master nodded. "I shall look for her. I am sure Théodred will be very glad to see her again. Although they are very different in age, they got along well enough many years before."

Gandalf nodded although he knew what the stable master was hinting at. He knew Ariel well enough to know that she certainly wouldn't think of Théodred in that way. Even if he was the heir to the throne of Rohan. Of course, several years had passed since then and her affections could possibly turn that way but he had no way of knowing for he could not see the future.

Gandalf nodded curtly to the stable master and after giving Shadowfax a treat and a pat, he was allowed to mount. The people of Edoras came out of watch him ride from the city, shocked to see him upon a mearas but knowing that it would serve him well.

Gandalf saw Gwaihir flying overhead and he called to him. The eagle swooped down and Gandalf relayed his message that he wished to be given to Lord Elrond before bidding the eagle thanks for his deliverance from the whims of Saruman. Gwaihir inclined his head and swooped off, intending to give the message to Lord Elrond.

Gandalf turned and rode towards the Shire. He hoped that Frodo was safe.

--

"Ariel, there you are."

Ariel turned at the sound of Lord Elrond's voice, wondering why he would be looking for her. "Lord Elrond, what a surprise."

"Come, sit with me. I have recently gotten a message from Gandalf."

Ariel face lit up at the mention of the old wizard. He often came to Rivendell to impart advice or just partake of her company. He had looked after her since her parents were killed and her cousin was often away, serving others. "What does the message say?"

"Gandalf has asked the King of Rohan for a favor and it has been granted. Gandalf feels that it would be to your benefit to be among those of your own race."

Ariel stood abruptly. No, he couldn't possibly be saying what she thought he was saying. "No, Rivendell is my home."

Lord Elrond took her hands within his own and looked at her. "Yes, it has always been your home, Ariel but I feel that Gandalf is right. You need to be among those of your own race. You will need to marry one day, Ariel."

"I do not wish to live the tranquility of Rivendell and journey to a land that I hardly know of."

"It is out of my hands, Ariel, I fear. It has been agreed upon and if you do not go, it would be an insult to the King of Rohan."

"I don't care!" Ariel cried, "Why should I care?"

"Your cousin is the heir to the throne of Gondor. He will need the friendship of Rohan. Destroying such ties through your own selfishness will bode ill for the future."

Ariel considered his words. She knew he spoke true although it bothered her. He had chosen, deliberately, she knew, to mention her cousin. Aragorn. He was her only living relative now, with the death of her great-aunt so many years before. She couldn't allow the friendship of Rohan to slip away through her own selfish desires. She sighed. "I will go to Rohan."

Lord Elrond patted her shoulder affectionately. "Please understand, dear Ariel that it will be of benefit to you. Besides, your childhood friend, Théodred lives there."

Théodred. She had not thought of him for several years. They had once been like brother and sister many years before, in her childhood but that time had passed. She wondered absentmindedly how she would find him. He would be in his forties by this time. Perhaps he would be married. It was an interesting thought and she tried to imagine the woman he would marry but she could not.

Ariel sighed and set off among one of the garden paths. Perhaps a stroll among the beautiful flowers would help calm her flying thoughts. She hoped so. The path forked off, going off towards the waterfall and Ariel's feet carried her towards the water. Two dark headed elves were laughing to themselves, their heads close together as if plotting something.

A small smile tugged at Ariel's lips but then she forced it away. Whatever mischief the twins were up to, it most certainly wouldn't be good. "What are you two doing?" she demanded.

The twins turned guiltily at the sound of her voice, but they tried to portray innocent looks. "Well," she prompted.

Elrohir shifted his glance to the water below and Ariel followed the look. A lovely elleth swam in the water below but her gown was nowhere in sight. "You didn't," she gasped at the twins, horror written over her face.

"It is only a bit of harmless fun," Elladan joined.

"A bit of harmless fun? Is that what you call stealing a dress from an unsuspecting elleth? She will be humiliated."

"She deserves it," Elrohir put in.

Ariel sighed. "What did she do to deserve the humiliation of having her dress stolen?"

"She rejected every advance that Elrohir tried."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Not every elleth is going to fall at your feet, Elrohir. Dear, who is going to keep you in line when…" she trailed off.

Elladan came forward and draped his arm around her shoulders. "We're going to be part of the guard escorting you to Rohan. But, admittedly, there won't be anyone to keep us in line. Except maybe Arwen or father," Elladan grimaced at the thought of his father.

"He only wants what is best for you," she said, although it seemed she was talking more to herself than to Elladan.

"You know, Elrohir," Elladan started with a grin, "if you stil wanted to woo the maiden, you could perhaps return the dress, claiming that you found it."

Elrohir grinned at the idea. "I think that you're right, Elladan. I think I'll do that," Elrohir grabbed the dress, setting off towards lower ground.

"You know," Ariel began but Elrohir had come back.

"I forgot to give you a kiss. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ari," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's incorrigible. But so are you, Elladan. You know that the maiden is going to reject him."

Elladan grinned wickedly. "Well, yes. She can be a bit bad tempered."

Ariel eyed him suspiciously but then decided she was quite sure she didn't want to know how he knew that bit of information. "Why will Elrohir see me tomorrow morning?"

"We are departing for Rohan tomorrow morning."

"Oh dear."

"Hello Lord Elladan, Lady Ariel," two elleth greeted, coming along the path.

Ariel moved from Elladan's side, knowing that he was already making moon eyes at Vanessë.

Caladwen caught her arm. "Where are you going Ariel? We have only just arrived.

"I must go and see to my things. I am leaving for Rohan tomorrow."

"You are leaving? Is Rohan not a land of men?"

"Yes, Gandalf and Lord Elrond both believe that it would be beneficial for me to be among those of my own race."

Caladwen released her arm but continued to stare. "It would benefit you, Ariel, even if you do not agree. The ways of elves and men are very different. One day you will marry for you will become the Princess of Gondor."

Caladwen waved off Ariel's gasp of surprise. "I have long been in the confidence of Arwen. She loves your cousin and she will be the Queen of Gondor. I have unfailing belief in that, even if Lord Elrond refuses to let go of the hope he has of seeing her sail for the Undying Lands."

"I do not pretend to understand. I have neither love for a man nor love for children. Perhaps one day I might better understand exactly what Lord Elrond is going through."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But listen to me, Ariel, and heed my words. Do not allow loneliness to rule your head. That is a dangerous position to be in. You will know when you find love and do not let false words sway your heart."

"I would never allow words to sway me, Caladwen," Ariel replied, storming off.

Caladwen watched her go, her heart heavy with the dangers that she saw laying ahead for the young woman.


End file.
